Why?
by Prussian Flutes
Summary: Austria and Hungary are offically getting married. All Prussia want's to know is why. His only answer is to confront his cousin and ask. In the middle of his grief stricken outrage he is finally done expecting this to turn into France's romance novels. In the middle of the regret Gilbert finds an unexpected drinking partner (very bad summary! Please read uses Human names)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia. You really don't want to know what would happen... Okay it would be called Prussia faces the unawesome world.

(Hello! So this is pretty much a little vent writing. Plus something I've been wanting to see happen. Comments are great, just constructive criticism please :/) please though don't hate me if I equally ruin this totally!)

"_Why_."

The words of the albino were muffled. He looked up crimson eyes fogged. "I need to know." they narrowed into focus on Roderich who was pinned against the spotless white wall.

"Gilbert. This is childish, will you excuse me?"

"No." The Prussian had the muscular advantage, but Austria had the emotional. Gilbert's arms shook as he struggled to hold himself together. "I need to know!" the tone in his throat rose. His hands turned into tight fists, aggression flooded his body language as he slammed a fist into the wall leaving a crack.

"Gilbert, you are interrupting my piano, plus you just left a crack in my walls. I just painted!" _How dare he!_ the pale arms moved. Though Gilbert kept his eyes on the ground.

"What do you have that I don't? What does she see in you?" Prussia cleared his throat and reached out to grab the shoulder of the pianist. "I don't understand! You were never there for her! Instead of accepting her as she is you forced her to change!" Tears welled up again, he could feel them beginning to streak down his cheeks.

Roderich was stunned by the question. His music was clutched tight against his chest. Part of him was surprised at the nerve Gilbert had by visiting.

"I would leave now. You have no business here anymore, don't you have a brother to take care of?"

"This isn't about Ludwig!" Aggression took over again as this time he didn't fail in his reach. Roderich was slammed into the exact same spot. "You have nothing that I don't! Why does she love you!" He whispered letting tears drop as he held the normally arrogant eyes shut. "Please Roderich." His voice pleaded. "One good answer, one answer and I will walk out that door and never come back."

_How unawesome_. He shivered to himself crouching down to pick up the sheet music he had knocked out of his cousin's hands. "Please." The crimson gaze shot back open revealing a plea. "You were never there! You don't know her!" His voice cracked. "Why? How much money did you pay her bosses for them to allow this!"

"Gilbert."

"Nein! I don't want one of your stuck up comments! I want the truth."

"Gilbert." The shadowing voice came again. This time the faint scent of flowers caught his attention. Faint emerald green eyes looked at his. They were equally as fogged. For a half of second he was once lost for words. In that single moment his heart had stopped and he dropped to his knees, the dam walls had broken down at the sound of her soft and gentile voice.

A flower was tucked behind her ear, she was wearing her green dress.

"I." He managed to speak but cut himself off by burying his face into his gloved hands.

"Gilbert, if you would please leave."

"Elizabeta." Roderich spoke up "He didn't do anything."

"He put a dent in your wall." Liz snapped grabbing her childhood friend's collar just as she did when they were kids. "My life choices are none of your business. Roderich didn't pay my bosses anything, I did this because it was right for my people. As far as I am concerned Beilschmidt you have no business in this house." her small hands grabbed his shoulders and she lightly squeezed them in reassurance.

"Liz."

"GET OUT!" she growled shoving him to the door before she ran to Roderich and gripped him in a tight hug. "Roddy." she whispered bitting back a sniffle as she turned to glair at the Prussian albino another time. "I'm sorry." she said burying her head into his chest.

"No. I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert snuck his way out the back through the garden. The small yellow chick fluttered down and landed on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm awesome." Gilbert smiled stroking the back of the bird. "I'm awesomer than that Edelstein!" he cracked a fake smile and slowly made his way through the twisting paths. "I have looks and my awesomeness! That's what I have. Roddy had his piano, but Fritz taught me flute!"

His eyes went hopeful to the bird looking with equal sadness. Gilbert stopped in his tracks. Gilbird flew off his shoulder headed in the direction of the Edelstein mannor. In a perfect world Elizabeta would have already ran after him. He knew Ludwig would tell him to grow up, the exact thing Roderich had minutes earlier. Ludwig probably wouldn't even listen, he was always to busy training and working to listen to his awesome older bruder.

"Come on Gilbird!" He shouted twisting through the maze of flowers and bushes. Him and Liz used to play out here as kids. It was always them, then that Edelstien had to come in and trash everything! It was dark and freezing. The albino's eye sight didn't seem to help anything either. The one day he forgot his contacts at home! That was when he needed them most. His pale hand reached up an tugged on the iron cross hanging around his neck. Silence and sniffles filled the atmosphere as he worked his way from the garden. His eyes drifted over his shoulder everyonce in a while.

"This isn't those movies Francis likes." He told himself as he walked out the back way through the thick trees where he used to hunt as a kid. The chick followed making his little chirping noises. Gilbert had a choice now: Toni's, Francis', or sit in West's basement regretting himself. West did have beer, but he did trust Toni and Francis. Though, he wasn't in the mood to deal with Romano or Francis on and on about love and how it always works out. Maybe in that part of Europe! But I really don't want to deal with West's rules. Feli would probably be over there, he assumed Kiku was off and the three of them were out and about enjoying themselves. If it was raining Gilbert swore he was going to call Francis and tell him off for making his life some stupid romance movie.

His head started pounding. Some of his tears had tried. But his skin was still damp from the salty drops. He once again reminded himself that he was too awesome to cry and that he didn't need Liz. It was an unexpected sound that came sharp, it was followed by the smell of hot rubber. Gilbert pushed his hair out of his eyes and took a step back. His hand hit his pocket and he laid his eyes on the bird perched on his shoulder.

His gut told him to run. He had been to America enough to know that screeching tires never were a good thing. Bright lights shone his direction as the car made a wild turn around the sharp corner. A bright red object came by swirving as there was a skid then a crash. The metal crushing rang in his ears for a moment. Smoke filled his nose and he froze First instinct was to call for his brother to get help. Gilbert was helpless in this situation. His awesomeness couldn't help him here,

The red Mercedes-Benz crashed to a stop into and old maple tree. Through the jet night he made out the lights of the car and saw some movement inside. The engine lay idle and then the door groaned as it was forced open.

"Marie Gilbert Beilschmidt!" a rough voice shouted with a German accent. Followed my the slamming of the door. The girl was tall, muscular with short blonde hair. She circled the car and then yanked the driver side door open. "Did the thought occur to you that this was _my_ car?"

"Calm down West!"

"Nein! I should have known better! With your eyesight mixed with an emotion who knows what over Daniel!" The girl with the short blonde hair jerked a girl out. She was shorter, her hair was long and white that reached her lower back.

"It wasn't my West! I'm too awesome to wreck things!" Gilbert watched, his eyes snapped apart in surprise. _West?_

"You wrecked mein car!" the blonde said again folding her arms as she slammed the drivers door shut. "my kitchen, my basement, my car, my house!"

"Let me call Isabel or Marianne!" the white haired girl protested. "They can help me out!"

"Maria Gilbert Beilschmidt I am talking to you!"

"Monika Louise Beilschmidt, I am not listening to you!" Maria, he guessed. Responded sharply. "It's nothing big West, I can go get some help."

"You are not wandering off!"

"Why!"

"Maria!" Monika folded her arms and dug through her pocket looking for something. "you stay put! I'll go get help!"

"West!" Maria whined her bottom lip stuck out and her eyes widened.

"You have wrecked two of my cars! First the Volt then my Sadie!"

"Well."

"Nein. You, stay here." As Monika walked away the Prussian took his chance. Gilbird perched on a fence and watched.

"This is not awesome! I am the awesome Maria!" She groaned leaning on the hood. As he stepped closer he could faintly see her let out an already bored puff of breath. Monika had walked away and already started picking up her pace as she ran trying to find the nearest place open this early in the morning.

"Hello." Gilbert spoke as he stood across the street waving. Maria got tense and she pulled the car door open digging inside.

"Come on West! You always have it in here!" her words were loud as she pulled out and looked at him again.

"Look, I just want to help. I have a younger bruder." Gilbert used his dark blue sleeve and dried the dampness from his cheeks without making it obvous of what he was attempting to do, . "Did We.. Your friend call you Beilschmidt?"

"Ja, what's it matter to you?" she turned her head, her eyes were a bright pink with a blue tint to them. She had a small scratch under her left eye, probably from the glass or airbag. "She's my sister!"

"Same name? neat freak? Likes rules?" Maria got cautious. She reached back in the car and held up a pistol. Recognition flashed once the crimson eyes met the shinning metal object in her pale hands.

"Wanna go on a walk with the awesome me?"

"And who are you?" Maria was questioning the stranger in front of her. "Besides West will kill me if I wander off."

"Name's Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt."

_ (Hi'ya! Two chapters in one day! I actually have like 6 written out but I am waiting on my tester to get back before I post them up. Yes I know Maria has a scar, but I thought we might as well have her get it now. I think so far out of them all the next chapter and the one after that are my favorites... Because of reasons I hope you stick around to find out :P I may get bored though and just email it to her so she can go ahead and give it a thumbs up.)_


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family:  
Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;  
text-align: justify;"(emOkay, this chapter had somethings out of order. Like I have mentions of the events after WW2, but of course that was after the divorce of Austria and Hungary.  
But they are kinda in the human world right? So if it isn't okay drop a comment and I'll make this the last time that it happens like that.  
It fit the story line though so I thought I'd add Berlin and the Allies picking on him because they thought he was a cause for WW2 (That actually dibanned him.)I might have made the end a little predictable. But My computer crashed and half of this and the next three chapters got deleted. So I had to start over, sorry for the long A/N. Let's just get on with it!)/em/p 


End file.
